


Oyster Sauce 1

by truejaku (hereonourstreet)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions Of Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereonourstreet/pseuds/truejaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene I had in my head for a multichapter fic I may like to do someday but I'm a little nervous about how to present it. My friend <a href="http://iamalsohere.tumblr.com/">Corn</a> created it with <a href="http://iamalsohere.tumblr.com/post/100924250696/oyster-sauce-and-ink">this amazing fic right here</a> and I have loved it ever since. </p><p>Following a post-Renao route, Koujaku and Mizuki end up dating. Noiz sticks around as well and ends up developing a crush on Mizuki. When Koujaku and Mizuki's romantic relationship starts to go south, Noiz is there to help -- though he ends up disappointed that Mizuki isn't exactly ready and willing to break up and move on right away. Established Koumizu but a definite Mizunoiz fic -- if that doesn't sound like your jam, be warned. Also, Mizuki is drunk so if you don't like that, also be aware. (Edited to add:) The basic plot is that Mizuki and Noiz are sitting outside the alley of Dry Juice, Mizuki is a little drunk, and he asks Noiz if he has any impure thoughts about him and Noiz gets a little up close and personal.</p><p>More notes at the end of the fic. I normally don't show anyone preliminary fics like this but it came out so well and I was so proud ;A;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oyster Sauce 1

            “Noiz.”

            Every time Mizuki blinks, his world spins. His vision is moist along the edges. But he’s not _drunk_. Just very, _very_ close. He could have stopped two beers ago and been fine. But he didn’t, and everyone else went home and now he’s left alone with Noiz, sitting dejectedly on the stairs in the back alley of Black Needle. A part of Mizuki wonders why Noiz puts up with this – not because Mizuki feels pathetic, but because Noiz _never drinks_. Koujaku is passed out, waiting, at home; Kou and Hagime left hours ago; the rest of Dry Juice finally filtered out warily about half an hour ago. But Mizuki didn’t want to go home yet. Everyone else groaned when Mizuki said he wanted to keep going, and Noiz shepherded them out, telling Mizuki that _he_ would stay as long as Mizuki wanted.

            “Yeah?”

            “ _Noiz_ ,” Mizuki repeats, louder and slower. He’s not sure why. He’s drunk. He can tell that Noiz thinks he’s endearing anyway.

            “ _Yeah_?” he mocks, laughter coming from his lungs but it feels so light and airy, like it’s just a mix of breath and warmth and maybe it’s arrogant, but Mizuki loves knowing that Noiz likes being around him as much as he does.

            “I have a weird question,” he says, focusing on pronouncing the word _‘question’_ just right. “But you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

            “I love weird questions,” Noiz answers, turning toward Mizuki and opening his body, his legs spreading wide enough that Mizuki could crawl right between them and fall asleep if he wanted. He has that trademark edge to his voice, the one that makes him sound devious and cleverer than everyone else; the one that Mizuki rolls his eyes at when he’s sober but makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up when he’s drunk.

            “It’s personal,” Mizuki clarifies. Noiz smirks.

            “Even better.” That voice.

            “Earlier, we were talking about – everyone was having that conversation about – thinking about… your friends’ girlfriends… or whatever… when you…”

            Mizuki’s bottom lip pulls away from his teeth in an awkward grimace. He doesn’t want to finish the sentence. Noiz is still smirking though, which tells Mizuki he probably knows what he’s referring to.

            “Jack off?” he offers. Mizuki sighs in disgust.

            “Yes,” he rolls his eyes.

            “So what about it?”

            Noiz tilts his head forward and Mizuki feels his entire face warm in anxiety. Noiz is an annoying brat most of the time, and embarrassingly immature (though Mizuki’s never really minded that), but every now and then his embarrassingly immature implications get Mizuki a little riled up. Sober, he can usually calm himself down. Drunk, however, Mizuki can only feel his heart race and his lips grapple to find each other as he tries to swallow while he stares deep into Noiz’s eyes. They pierce through his own, but he can’t look away.

            “I was just… wondering…” Mizuki tries to catch his breath. This is why he likes getting drunk. He would never ask this otherwise.       “I was just wondering if you ever think of me.”

            He’s expecting a long pause. Most people would hear that question and feel awkward answering; Noiz just likes to let the silence fall upon them because he likes to watch people squirm. But Mizuki doesn’t get that.

            “Definitely,” Noiz says without skipping a beat. He leans against the wall behind him, widening the gap that Mizuki thought he so carefully closed on purpose. It’s little things like this that throws Mizuki for a loop when it comes to Noiz: just when he thinks it’s overtly obvious that Noiz feels stronger for him than he’s letting on, he pulls back enough that Mizuki just feels cocky and self-centered.

            Although there isn’t a single bone in Mizuki’s body that doesn’t believe that Noiz is telling the truth right now.

            “You do?” he asks shakily. He looks at Noiz’s lips.

            “Of course,” Noiz shrugs. “But are you implying Koujaku’s my friend?”

            “What do you mean?”

            Noiz leans forward again, but this time he puts his hands between his knees and looks at the ground.

            “Like… if we’re saying that it’s your friend’s girlfriends, and we’re talking about you. Isn’t that implying that Koujaku is my friend? Since you’re his boyfriend?”

            Mizuki rolls his eyes.

            “No, I was just asking.”

            “Oh,” Noiz grins, sitting back once again. “Then yeah. I think about you a lot.”

            “Really?”

            “How many times do I have to say it?”

            “You probably think about everyone,” Mizuki scoffs. Noiz is unabashed in that way.

            “I do,” he nods.

            “Do you think about Koujaku?”

            “Of course,” Noiz laughs like this is the most obvious thing in the world. And in some weird way, it is. Noiz jerking off to the thought of Koujaku would _enrage_ that man, and Noiz knows it. Actually, that’s kind of funny.

            “What do you think about when you think of Koujaku?” Mizuki asks. He’s braver when asking about other people.

            “Riding him,” Noiz answers, and again, it’s so quick that Mizuki isn’t sure he even had to think. Mizuki is always baffled at how honest Noiz is.

            “Riding him?”

            “He’s got those abs,” Noiz shrugs. “If I want to imagine bouncing up and down on some dick, he’s my go-to fantasy for that. I bet they’d look great underneath your thighs, slamming up and down on that cock.”

            Mizuki stares at Noiz as he tries to recall the times he’s ridden Koujaku and raises his eyebrows. Noiz is right.

            “They _do_ ,” he says. Noiz’s head pops up sharply and they meet each other’s gaze for a few seconds. Mizuki doesn’t know why. He’s about to ask Noiz if anything’s wrong until Noiz looks back down at the ground again.

            “Good to know,” he mutters. He does this sometimes. Mizuki still hasn’t quite found the line with Noiz; most of the time he loves talking to Mizuki about sex but every now and then something seems to set him off.

            “Is that all you think of with him, then?” Mizuki asks. Noiz sighs from his gut.

            “Yeah,” he grunts. He’s angry now. Mizuki is used to this.

            “Are you okay?”

            “I’m fine,” he claims, though his tone is the same deep, quiet irritation. Mizuki takes a deep breath. Change the subject, that usually works.

            “Then what… um…”

            Noiz picks his head up again to look at him. He knows what Mizuki wants to ask, even if Mizuki can’t get the words out. But Noiz will expect him to. Noiz doesn’t help at all in these situations. Again – he likes to watch people squirm.

            “What… do you… think about… when you think about me?”

            Noiz’s lips turn into a sadistic smile. Mizuki knew they would. Noiz likes anything that involves forcing people to admit embarrassing things. And Mizuki is drunk enough right now to do just that.

            “You wanna know?” Noiz asks. Mizuki hesitates, then nods. His bottom lip is itching from all the skin he’s chewed off it. “Why?”

            “Huh?”

            “Why do you wanna know?”

            Mizuki can’t answer that. Not out loud, at least. Something about the fact that he turns Noiz on turns _him_ on, but that sounds self-serving and hedonistic. Then again, Mizuki is sort of self-serving and hedonistic. He’s known that for a long time. It’s everyone else who can’t seem to see it. It’s everyone else who shuts him down every time he tries to say he is. He starts to bite at a new patch of skin on his lip.

            “I just was wondering.”

            “Hm,” Noiz states. It’s a statement. It’s not the long, drawn-out humming of someone who’s considering what they want to say next.  It’s Noiz purposefully putting on the _air_ of consideration, when it’s painfully obvious to them both that he’s very aware of what his answer will be.

            Then he turns toward Mizuki, closing that gap again. He rests his chin in his hand and tilts his head to the side, lowering his eyelids and smiling at Mizuki like a cartoon. It’s all fake. They both know it. He’s putting on a show and they both know it.

            Mizuki swipes over his lip with his tongue. It’s bleeding.

            “I want to know how good your blow jobs really are,” he says. “You all always talk about them like they’re God’s gift to mankind.”

            Mizuki bites hard and shrugs his shoulders up, as if that might hide him from view. He rolls his eyes upwards.

            “I don’t know if they’re actually that good,” he mumbles. “It’s not like I can experience them myself.”

            “I couldn’t feel more sorry for you for that,” Noiz says. “Although with me, with my… you know. Condition.” Mizuki nods. He knows that Noiz has a muted sense of touch, though it’s still hard to wrap his head around. “I kind of need more than just someone sucking my dick.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “It’s better when there are teeth involved,” he grins. Mizuki wonders if that was supposed to shock him. He lowers his shoulders.

            “I use my teeth all the time,” he says. Noiz’s grin disappears.

            “Really?”

            “Yeah,” Mizuki nods. “Bite around the middle, pull all the way up… the way the head of a dick feels between your teeth when you get to it is weird but… also sort of awesome. It’s just like… squish. You can hear it too, between your teeth, when you pull over it.”

            “You do that a lot?” Noiz asks, his voice a bit higher now. Mizuki notices he’s slightly slack-jawed and staring at him nervously – as nervously as Mizuki was staring at him when asking about all this. Mizuki tries not to grin. He’s turning Noiz on. He’s making _him_ squirm.

            “Whenever someone asks me to,” Mizuki tells him. “I’d do it for you.”

            Noiz’s mouth swings shut and he turns his head away so quickly that Mizuki thinks his neck might snap.

            “Cool,” he mutters. Mizuki bites his bottom lip to keep from smiling.

            “So you think about riding Koujaku and me blowing you?” he asks. “That’s it?”

            Noiz’s tongue pokes out to lick along his bottom lip as he stares at the adjacent alleyway. Now he’s _actually_ thinking about something, though Mizuki doesn’t know if it’s something particular he’s trying to remember or if he’s debating whether or not to say something. Mizuki’s drunk enough to shed his inhibitions and have this conversation, but not so drunk that he won’t remember it in the morning. Maybe that’s what Noiz is considering.

            “No,” he says finally, swinging his entire body back to Mizuki. Mizuki almost jumps away in surprise. “That’s not it.”

            Whatever confidence Mizuki had found in Noiz’s discomfort is gone now. Damn, he hates how easy it is for a twenty-year-old to flip the power dynamics on him. Well, he hates that he loves it.

            “So…” he hesitates. “What else?”

            “Hm,” Noiz states again, putting one hand on the stairs behind Mizuki and using the other to hold the rail next to him. He pulls himself closer – so close that Mizuki has to react. Mizuki has to acknowledge that Noiz is _trying_ to get close. He either has to push him away, yell at him, roll his eyes, call him a nerd and go home… or ignore it. Ignore it and let Noiz get as close as he wants.

            Ignoring it could maybe be blamed on the alcohol – if it weren’t for the fact that Mizuki is clear-headed enough to register what’s happening. Ignoring it could maybe be a slap in the face to Koujaku, his beautiful, loving boyfriend, who’s waiting for him at home. Letting Noiz be unscrupulous – letting Noiz get this close and this seductive with him, pretending that Noiz isn’t being completely genuine when he says he’d fuck Mizuki if he’d let him, when they both _know_ Mizuki is monogamous –

            Mizuki hears his own breath as it starts to quicken against Noiz’s face. He looks up at him from under his bangs and their eyes meet. Noiz is willing him to react. Mizuki is trying to stall.

            Maybe it would only be a slap in the face if Mizuki _knew_ Noiz was being unscrupulous.

            Only if Mizuki knew for a _fact_ that Noiz was coming onto him.

            And he doesn’t know that for a fact. That would be hedonistic and self-serving of him. But he’s not either of those things, right? That’s what everyone else says.

            He doesn’t know for sure that Noiz has real feelings for him.

            “Tell me.” His voice is small. Just like he feels.

            Noiz smiles. That was the reaction he wanted.

            “I like to think about tying your wrists together in front of you,” he says. Mizuki’s dick stirs. This is the beginning of his most intense fantasy. “Sometimes gagging you. So you can’t tell me what to do. You can only moan in pleasure at everything I’m about to do to you.”

            The night – a month ago – in the back room of Black Needle – he’d been drinking, Noiz hadn’t, as usual – they were back there and Mizuki confessed this to him. It all comes back to him. Mizuki confessed that Koujaku and he weren’t doing so well. That their sex life wasn’t exactly fulfilling. That if he could have anything he wanted, ideally he’d want – 

            “Then I’d fuck you against the wall.”

            -- to be fucked against the wall.

            Mizuki lets out all the breath in his lungs. Noiz’s entire body is radiating heat and Mizuki can feel it all. He’s only grateful that Noiz can’t feel all the heat his own body is generating.

            “You’re just telling me the fantasy I told you about,” he says quietly. “That’s really what you think about when you’re jerking off?”

            Noiz smiles wider.

            “I guess I get off to the thought of giving you what you want.”

            Mizuki can feel his drunken eyes trying to close. It’s all too much. He wants to go to sleep.

            “Why?” he asks instead. Noiz licks his lips and pauses.

            “It turns me on to see you happy.”

            “That’s stupid,” Mizuki tries to laugh at him, but he fails miserably. It’s less a mocking chuckle and more a nervous breath. Noiz’s face lights up even more.

            “Is it?” he asks. “Okay, you want something else?”

            “… _Is_ there something else?” Mizuki asks.

            “Tons,” Noiz says, pulling himself even closer. He’s practically on top of Mizuki now, and Mizuki feels backed against the stair rail. “Just about anything you tell me you fantasize about, I’ve thought about doing to you. I know you’re taken. But I don’t care. I just think you’re sexy.”

            Mizuki tries to scoff, but again, it comes out as more of a pathetic spit than anything else. He makes some sort of half-moan, half-snort trying to laugh again, and he rolls his entire head when he means to roll his eyes. He has to get a hold of himself. He’s being so obvious.

            It’s not that he wants to do anything with Noiz. _He just likes knowing that he turns someone on._

            “If you could do _anything_ with me… Absolutely anything, and I’d consent. Enthusiastically. What would it be?”

            There’s nothing wrong with asking, right? Koujaku flirts with women every day, still. It’s part of their relationship. Mizuki truly doesn’t mind it. In fact, Mizuki has come to be known as the cool boyfriend by the girls – every time he comes around and Koujaku is stroking some woman’s hair between his fingers, Mizuki joins in, standing in the middle of the road and sighing in exasperation, wondering loudly where he’ll ever find a woman as beautiful as the one his boyfriend has. There are always volunteers. It’s never been a problem for them, and maybe that’s because they were best friends for so long beforehand. Mizuki knew what Koujaku’s life was about, and not a single part of him wanted to change that. The girls liked that about Mizuki. And Mizuki liked that about their relationship.

            And maybe his sudden courage comes from a place of drunken arousal, and _Noiz’s_ sudden courage probably comes from a place of thinking that Mizuki is accepting him finally. He must be thinking that after all this time, Mizuki is finally being a little more serious about their playful sexual banter. But Mizuki isn’t doing that – he just wants to know. He doesn’t want to cheat on Koujaku, he just wants to know there are people out there who still want him – and unfortunately, Noiz is the kind of person who will take it too far. Mizuki will stop him if he does. Of course he will.

            One thing they both know, unequivocally, undeniably, and without question, is that Mizuki would never, _ever_ cheat on Koujaku.

            Noiz leans all the way in. He’s pushing his luck, but Mizuki notices their bodies never touch – Noiz stops just before skin touches skin, and although his lips graze against Mizuki’s ear, he never presses them against him. His voice is deep and heady.

            “Ohh,” he swoons against Mizuki’s ear. “Let me think about that.” He takes a deep breath and runs his face down Mizuki’s, getting to his neck and exhaling intensely. His hot breath makes Mizuki whimper. “I think I’d like to fuck you, I know that much, instead of the other way around. Maybe doggy-style… No… _definitely_ doggy-style. You’re a street fighter so you’re fit, but you’re not as built as Koujaku, yeah? I’d like to see you from behind. I’d like to grab your hips and look at your lower back and ass and shoulders as I fuck you. I want to fuck the breath out of you. I’d like to hear you as loud as you fucking go. And please leave your gloves on. They’re so fucking hot.”

            Mizuki’s breathing is splintered and it’s so hard to find air at this point that his neck moves erratically. He tries to nod. It looks more like a seizure. He wants to hear more.

            “Do you – think you’d want to tie me up at all?” Mizuki asks. He really, _really_ wants to be tied up again. Koujaku doesn’t feel comfortable doing that to him and Mizuki would never force him. Still – he thinks about it all the time.

            “Fuck _me_ ,” Noiz breathes, his head drooping so low it almost falls in Mizuki’s lap. “Yeah. I’ll tie your hands behind your back, so that when I fuck you, your face smashes into the mattress. But don’t worry, I’ll stop every now and then to let you catch your breath.”

            Fuck. _That_ sounds good. Mizuki needs to catch his breath right _now_. Somehow, his voice manages to remain calm.

            “A disappointingly hot idea,” he tells Noiz. Noiz smirks.

            “Disappointingly?”

            “That such a loser could come up with something that hot,” Mizuki leers back. Noiz is still smirking when he licks his lips –

            and finally pulls away. He stands up abruptly and puts his hand out for Mizuki to take.

            “Wanna go home?” he asks.

            “Probably should,” Mizuki says. The moment is over. That’s how this works. They’ve had plenty of moments like this. But the minute one of them stops it, the other one accepts it. They move on. They don’t bring it up again. Because bringing it up again would imply something was unique about it, that this isn’t just how their friendship works – it would imply that they think about it later, when they’re not with each other. And that might imply that something is happening other than friendship.

            Koujaku and Mizuki work in a specific way: they both flirt with girls and then go home to each other.

            Noiz and Mizuki work in a specific way, too: they both flirt with each other and then Mizuki goes home to Koujaku.

            “Let’s get some water first,” Noiz mumbles, taking Mizuki’s hand and helping him up. Mizuki is silent as Noiz rummages around behind the bar and hands him a water bottle to drink on the way home. Noiz’s hand bumps against his on the street as they walk back to Mizuki’s place but they never interlace fingers. The never say a word; not until they get to Mizuki’s front door and Noiz tells him to go ride some Koujaku dick for him. Mizuki rolls his eyes and tells him he’ll call him in the morning.

            Koujaku rolls over and wraps his arms around Mizuki when he crawls into bed with him. Mizuki loves Koujaku. He loves him so much. Koujaku always wraps his arms around him. Koujaku always wants to protect him, especially after everything he’s been through. Which is why Mizuki hates himself so much when all he can think about when Koujaku hugs him is the way Noiz wrapped _his_ arms around him on the stairwell earlier. He would sort of like to feel that again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write a multichapter fic about this. I only hesitate because I don’t want anyone to think this is a poorly constructed love triangle or that I’m against polyamory because… in my perfect world, everything would end with polyamory (and am also seriously considering writing a long Mizunoijaku oneshot AYOO). But the situation Mizuki is in would be a really therapeutic thing for me to write at the moment, and I feel that to see it as something that is solely about a Mizunoiz romance would be to do it a disservice (even if I haven't presented it entirely well in this one ficlet). It's also about how you can love your friends as strongly and as intimately as your lovers, and sometimes romance doesn't stay romantic, but that doesn't mean you don't stop loving people. And basically just navigating different kinds of love and how that is very confusing for good people.
> 
> I LOVE Mizunoiz, I think it's a great ship and I have an absolute blast writing it, but I honestly feel very strongly for the Koumizu in this fic particularly. I don't know how many different ways I can say that before it gets awkwardly personal LOL but I really do fear it's just going to come across as a bad, ship-bashing OTP thing, which is the last thing I intend. Anyway, this was just a LITTLE scene I had in my head, the first thing I've ever written for it, and if I do ever write it, there's a real possibility the dynamic presented in it won't be like this at all, who knows.


End file.
